Fyi i love you
by just phoebe
Summary: this story follows the dizzying romance of Diana Livingston and Eric Montgomery, mostly e/d shipping contains s\h and p/v btw dungeons and dragons never happened rated m for language and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**prologue  
><strong>

The small town of Hallis greens has always been praised for its excellent facilities it has been awarded many trophies for relief work , hospitality , healthy environment and its efforts towards shaping the future of the USA. Located in New Hampshire Hallis Greens high school football team has been the states defending champion for the past three years, newspapers such as the eagle times named it the best gated community in the state, when the concord monitor interviewed the founder of hallis greens ,they popped up the question are you willing to make hallis greens a cosmopolitan neighborhood James greens answered as nonchalant of course we are more than willing to accept answered nonchalantly. But unknown to him of the Aryan families lurking around the community and that is where our story begins.

Next chappie the Livingston s move in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Everyday in hallis greens was a sight to behold whether in spring, summer, autumn, even winter you always got the same effect just with a little twist. The cool breeze that will often pass by in spring ,leaves blowing all over the street was just a indication that Mr. Lowell had bought one of the latest brands of leaf blowers and had no idea how to use it, the situation was not one of the highlights of the fall season it just means that the hallis greens highschoolers had to clear the streets during club activities. The Montgomery's elegantly lit house always indicated that they were ready to receive enthusiasts and admirers; it was also a time for Eric to boast about his latest adventures newest toys and blab, blab, blab.

But one day was surely to be recalled in the mind of every hallis green socialite, it was the day the Livingston's moved in I think it was a Thursday .Mr. Livingston was a renowned astrologist who had just moved to new Hampshire to teach astrology in Strayer University, Mrs. Livingston was the opposite of unprepossessing and was an exception to pregnancy myths concerning stretch marks and excessive fat, she was 32 with 2 kids and still a voluptuous, curvy black American lady who didn't look like she popped a baby out in her whole life, come to think of witnessing the process, she was pushing a little boy in a stroller, with her 10 year old daughter at her toll. Mr. Livingston walked towards the for sale signboard and took out a sticker that read "sold" in bold red letters and pasted it on the signboard and smoothed out all the creases. He strolled back to his family and gave his wife a small peck on the lips then stooped down to his children's height and whispered "welcome home" the oldest of them held a toothy grin and shouted "last ones in a rotten egg" Mr. Livingston also known as Luke took that a sign that she agreed and he tailed right after her.

Mrs. dorwinsky was the head of the women's club in the neighborhood as well as the head of the welcoming committee, she took upon herself to execute duties that no one ever expected her to do in fact it was other peoples duties (not like they minded anyway). She was married to oil Baron Mr. Hewitt dorwinsky, although her family was old money and her husband being new money there had to be a more than one casualties when the idea of marriage was presented, but the Sandler family needed money to keep up appearances, due to the embezzlement of Sandler enterprises carried out by their trustworthy accountant left them practically bankrupt. Mrs. Julie dorwinsky prided herself in the image of her family and the exclusiveness that hallis greens has been able to maintain, that way but according to her today was the day that marked a new era of destruction to the neighborhood. It was a normal morning just like any other, Juliet had just been informed about the new family moving to hallis green, so she decided to bake her award winning apple pie to present to the family as a welcome gift, right after she had finished garnishing the pie with sugar and whip cream she heard a car turning in to the driveway of the once vacant house. She knew it was them so she rushed down to her wine cellar to pick some vintage wine to present to the new family better known as the Livingston's. After finishing her makeup, and fixing her hair, she dashed towards the streets with a pie and a bottle of vintage wine in hand she strutted towards the Livingston's house rehearsing her million dollar smile once she arrived at the house she rang the doorbell twice and waited patiently, when the door opened she faltered not believing that this was the family Mr. greens had told her about he had spoken so highly about them, she then recomposed herself and finally spoke much to Mrs. Livingston's ease, "good afternoon am Julie dorwinsky am looking for the Livingston's" she said calmly, "yes we are the Livingston's" Mrs. Livingston answered. "Well Mrs. Livingston I am ver-" Julie replied but was interrupted by Mrs. Livingston "please call me kylie'' but Julie was to distracted to pay any attention her eyes fell on Mrs. Livingston curvy form and frowned she was supposed to have given birth and with such a thin waist someone would have thought she was 20. Kylie shook her out of her trance asking if she was okay Julie nodded she presented the items in her hand to Kylie, stated her purpose for her presence and left quickly.

Obviously upset about the turn of events Julie stomped all the way to her house each step was so violent that it could probably have caused an earthquake, she was also angry at Mr. Green for giving them the house. She quickly pulled out her phone and called the neighborhoods N0.1 gossip Mrs. Curry explained the situation at hand with some white lies there and there, and left the problem to Mrs. Curry and in less than an hour almost every woman in hallis greens knew about the Livingston's .the snobbish women of the neighborhood that was probably 90% of the wives turned up to Julies doorstep and asked her what should we do, she smirked to herself and thought "mission accomplished" she then quickly came up with a plan called "operation alienation" at the moment the idea brought up all the women in the room exchanged malicious smirks and were determined that by the end of the moth the Livingston's would pack their stuff and run for the hills.

Monday

It was Diana's first day of school and she was determined to make a good impression she smoothed out the crinkles in her t shirt and looked at her appearance and frowned she was definitely going to stick out like a sore thumb; her kinky hair was braided into a neat pile of labyrinth braids, her new t-shirt was tight around her chest, she was only eleven and sporting a b-cup, her skinny jeans had hugged her hips especially the area around her bum attracting a lot of unwanted attention around that area. How did she expect to fit in with this ludicrous look but being Diana she shrugged it off, she was determined to fit in no matter what.

After finishing up breakfast Diana strolled to she car she was a very energetic girl that needed her beauty sleep and waking up at 5:00 am to try improve a look that can never be fixed was not really her favorite past time. She heard her father yelling into his phone it was so typical of him to start work before the sun comes out, she strolled towards her dads car it was a Lincoln navigator it was his pride and joy sometimes we felt he loved the cars more than us but once the issue was presented to him he went back to his old self Diana loved her family they were what pushed her to excel in every aspect of her life. She wanted to marry a man just like her father tall, strong, a built posture, light chocolate skin hazel eyes, and most of all he must be selfless and have a good work ethic. That was her dream man and she knew one day he was surely going to come.

After just one hour at school she could already tell it was going to be a bad year, she had walked in to her classroom and some bitch called Julian and a bunch of blockheads had already began passing racist jokes her dad had already told her told her that she had to try extra hard to fit in everywhere but this was just too much. by recess she was just aching to get out of the classroom so immediately the bell had rang she shot up and walked towards the teachers desk and handed in the classwork and left. She found a secluded spot on the playground and when she was sure no one was there she began to weep softly.

Diana had been on the same spot for ages now, when she had finally finished crying she heard some faint voices and looked up although her vision was a little blurred she could make out the figures, she saw a scrawny little boy and two elder boys the scrawny kid was on the floor and next to him lay a pair of broken glasses she finally realized what was going on, they were bullying him. she hadn't witnessed bullying before but she knows someone close who died because of bullies her babysitter she wasn't slimmest girl alive that's for sure she didn't have that model figure not even plain girl figure, but she had a very beautiful personality, I remember one time when she was at my house she opened the door and a bunch of guys came throwing eggs after they had left she said she was going to have her bath but she never came back, I think that was the last straw because after that and hung herself.

Diana didn't know what had come over her but she felt the need to protect this kid, after a mental battle that had lasted longer than she expected, she decided she was going to help this kid she got up and marched towards the two elder boy and shouted "leave this boy alone or else you are going to experience an immense amount of pain " the two older boys bursts into fits of laughter after they had recovered from the loss of breath due to them laughing so hard one of the elder boys replied in a mocking tone "what are you going to do sprinkle some voodoo on us" Diana replied as calmly as possible " I do not master the art of voodoo but I do master the art of karate! "and with that she kicked one of the elder boys right in the crotch as she was about to move to the second one, she realized he had already grabbed his friend and gone, Diana snorted she couldn't believe she actually thought she was going to experience a real fight, but she didn't dwell on the subject to long, she crouched down and examined the boy for bruises it seems they only broke his glasses those wimps. As she was about to turn to walk away she heard something it sounded like a thank you so she turned back around to face him for a moment he seemed scared but then he said he whispered again "thank you" she crouched down to his level and finally spoke "I thought all of you people here were just a bunch of racist bitches" she said in a bitter tone, "stop being so judgmental those are just Julian and her friend and if you think you've seen racist you haven't met Katherine she's the worst I wonder why Eric dates her anyway she a huge bitch" the boy screamed, "am sorry but anyway my names Diana what's yours" Diana replied "Preston but you can call me presto am planning on being a magician one day, that is if my mother grows a heart but I'm -", "you know you really shouldn't let those wimps bully you like that and shouldn't voice out all your opinions like that or else they're gonna bully you, even if you're weak act tough its called the art of bluffing" Diana interrupted "you know am not always lonely and being bullied ,I actually have friends who are humans just that all of them got sick!" presto retorted, "how?" Diana asked "well Eric wanted us to try out his latest gaming system that is said to transport you to an alternate universe, but my mum didn't allow me to go because my studies teacher was coming so I had to decline but the others went, but Shelia brought her younger brother because he had a flu and she was babysitting him anyway whiles they were playing Eric brought some wine and bobby sneezed into the bottle but no one realized it so they all took a sip and got the flu but their all coming tomorrow because they've been sick since last week Friday so you don't need to protect me tomorrow" presto replied in a pleased tone , "but for now am your personal bodyguard, are you cool with that?" Diana asked "yeah am cool with it" presto replied. After recess the day went on blissfully because Diana had presto's back and he had hers too.

Tuesday

It was another day at hallis greens and a certain Montgomery was arguing with his friend about another ludicrous issue as they sat in his limo picking up the rest of his friends. "No you idiot, a d-cup is way better than a f-cup!" an irritated Eric yelled, "well Eric aren't you the one who is always saying the bigger the better" hank stated coolly which even annoyed Eric more, he liked annoying Eric it was the gangs favorite past time he didn't know why but it was probably because of the priceless expression he gave anytime he didn't have his way ,or maybe it was how high his voice was anytime he yelled either way it was extremely entertaining.

Eric was still going on about why a d-cup was better than an f-cup, he was so fixed on getting hank to accept his theory that he didn't even notice that Shelia had entered the limo till she had whacked him on a head "Eric you really have to cut down on the amount of playboys you read its frightening, you didn't even notice the presence of another human being" Shelia shrieked as she continued to lecture him on the effects of a pornography addiction , hank sighed this was going to be a normal day or so he thought. The lecture continued till they had reached Presto's house during her everlasting lecture, Shelia hadn't failed to mention ted Bundy and other rapists to Eric's displeasure in fact he was so bored that immediately presto had stepped into the car Eric had clutched onto his leg and cried out "save me!" presto looked towards Shelia and muttered "was he talking about breasts again" Shelia nodded presto sighed sat in the everything had settled presto spoke "you guys can we go pick up someone she is just a few blocks away from my house, please" "what!" the others shouted in unison "come on guys she is really nice" presto pleaded, "wait you guys this is presto's girlfriend she's gonna be hanging out with us sooner later might as well start now" Eric suggested , "yeah Eric I guess your right" hank agreed ,Shelia shrugged "okay then to presto's girlfriends house" Eric concluded "she is not my girl-" "shut up lover boy hope she's not some freak in glasses" Eric interrupted presto.

Once they reached Diana's house presto got out of the car and run to the house and rang the doorbell when the door opened he looked up to see Mr. Livingston he had that Denzel Washington aura around "good morning Mr. Livingston am looking for Diana we want take her to school" presto stuttered "ok sure I'll call her" he replied right after that Diana popped up with a school bag in hand today she was wearing a purple inner with a grey crop top and a pair of shorts with purple leggings and knee length all-stars " so are you ready" Diana asked as they walked towards the car presto sighed "yeah but don't mind them they can be a bit crazy sometimes" "have you met my parents am used to crazy talk" Diana replied as they slid into the car, whiles the introductions were being made Eric whispered into hanks ear "presto's girlfriend is hot" hank not being the one to agree to Eric perverted comments found himself nodding in agreement . Everyone cleared the impression of presto and Diana dating, and in the 20 minute ride to hallis green elementary all 4 kids formed a bond that was sure to last for a long time. And it did.


End file.
